bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route E2
London Buses route E2 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Greenford and Brentford, it is operated by Metroline. History Route E2 commenced operation on 30 November 1968 between Greenford and Brentford via Pitshanger Lane, Ealing Broadway station and Northfields. The route was introduced to replace former route 97. The route was initially operated by London Transport from their Hanwell (HL) garage using AEC Merlins. On 16 May 1970, the Sunday service was extended from Brentford to Syon Park via London Road. On 7 December 1975, the route was converted to double deck operation using Daimler Fleetline operation. On 17 January 1981, the Daimler Fleetlines were replaced by MCW Metrobuses. On 4 September 1982, certain peak journeys were diverted in Ealing via Cleveland Road and Castlebar Hill instead of Pitshanger Lane. On 2 June 1984, the Monday to Saturday service was extended to Ruislip station and was extended to Ruislip Lido during Summer Sunday, replacing the former route 273. On 21 June 1986, the Monday to Friday peak journeys diverted in Ealing via Cleveland Road and Castlebar Hill were withdrawn. In late 1988, the route passed to CentreWest but still operating from Hanwell (HL) garage. On 21 July 1990, the Monday to Saturday service was withdrawn between Ruislip and Greenford, this section was replaced by new route E7. On 11 November 1990, the route was converted to midibus operation using Wright bodied Renault S75s. On 8 September 1991, the Sunday service was withdrawn between Ruislip Station to Ruislip Lido. On 30 November 1991, the route was withdrawn between Brentford and Syon Park. On 27 March 1993, the allocation was transferred to Greenford (G) garage. In March 1997, the route was included in the sale of CentreWest to First London. In May 1997, the route passed to Armchair operating from their Brentford (AH) garage and was converted to low floor operation using brand new Plaxton Pointer bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. The route was diverted at Half Acre Brentford to Commerce Road Brentford and was withdrawn between Greenford and Ruislip, this section was replaced by a new Sunday service on Route E7 at the same time. On 25 May 2002, the route was retained by Armchair with brand new Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs introduced. In November 2004, the route was included in the sale of Armchair to ComfortDelGro. On 6 January 2007, ComfortDelGro integrated Armchair into its Metroline subsidiary. On 30 May 2009, the route was retained by Metroline and was converted back to double deck operation using Plaxton President bodied Dennis Tridents. In October 2009, the Plaxton President bodied Dennis Tridents were replaced by brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s. In October 2010, the Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s were replaced by brand new Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B9TLs. On 28 May 2016, the route was retained by Metroline. Current route Route E2 operates via these primary locations: *Greenford Red Lion *Pitshanger Lane *Ealing Broadway *West Ealing *Northfields Station *Windmill Road for Brentford Station *Brentford Commerce Road Bus Garage External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) E02, London Buses routes